


斯莱特林的赠礼

by JormyYe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JormyYe/pseuds/JormyYe
Summary: 霍格沃兹来了一位名叫哈利·波特的德籍黑魔法防御术教授。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　　＊AU/年龄操作/私设如山/OOC
> 
> 　　＊TRHP&HPTR/GGAD&ADGG无差 隐GGHP
> 
> 　　＊涉及历史/军事/政治的一切都建立在笔者粗略的理解上，大量参考百度百科，如与史实有出入，欢迎指正

Chap.0

It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.

Chap.1

　　_“哈利，记住，你是被爱着的。”_

　　_印象里女人从未如此憔悴——她的红发凌乱地散落在布满伤痕的躯体，眼角的青灰色漫着死意。莫大的悲伤宛如汹涌的浪潮，在胸膛中肆意地翻江倒海，激起零碎而复杂的万千思绪。_

　　_“爸爸爱你，妈妈也爱你。”_

　　_绿光映照着女人幽绿色的眸子，只一瞬，女人就倒在了地上。_

　　_记忆中本就不苟言笑的男人此刻显得更为冷酷，他看都没看方才了结的生命，只是淡漠地跨过女人的尸体，猩红的竖瞳不带丝毫情感地俯视着他。他攥紧了校袍的粗糙布料，颤抖着，紧靠着墙壁方才能维持站立。他倔强地抬着头对向男人的视线，沉重的死寂在狭小的房间里蔓延。_

　　_“我相信戈德里克看人的水平，”男人嘶声开口，“但是你们的存在是个错误——尤其是你。”_

　　

　　＊

　　他猛地坐起来，冰凉的空气顺着呼吸道挤进肺腑，毫不留情地刺激着他的百骸。他茫然地抚摸着挂在前胸的祖母绿吊坠，另一只手挥了挥，莹绿色的字体突然出现在空气中。

　　1941.09.06 04:47

　　哈利•波特放下吊坠，心烦意乱地蹂躏着他经一夜睡眠本就杂乱的黑发。当然，即使没有历经睡梦中的折腾他的头发也同样不怎么乖顺，可如今它们看起来几乎处在自他从长眠中醒来以后最糟糕的情况。哈利深吸了一口气，在空气中摆了摆手，整个房间都敞亮了起来。他看着由米黄与奶咖色组成主色调的陌生房间，木然地眨了眨眼。片刻之后，他轻声叹了口气，不情愿地从温暖的被窝中爬了起来。

　　一阵洗漱之后，他套上了一件薄外套。阿芒多•迪佩特校长很善解人意地给这位德姆斯特朗出身的年轻教授安排了一个位于东塔最高层紧挨着楼梯的房间以防他迷路，和他在同一层的还有变形术教授阿不思•邓布利多。于是在他踏出门没多久，就遇上了正准备去晨跑的邓布利多。

　　中年人火红的长发整齐地梳起了马尾，湛蓝的眼睛从半月型的眼镜背后讶异地看着他，显然并没有想到对方会在这个时候醒来。福克斯欢快地鸣叫了一声，轻盈地落在哈利的肩上啄了一下他的发尾，哈利震惊地退后半步，魔力飞快地从汇聚在他的指尖，在看清始作俑者后方才缓慢地疏散了暴躁的魔力。他拉出一张鬼脸，换来邓布利多爽朗的笑声。

　　“出色的反应，”邓布利多欢快地眨眨眼睛，“抱歉，福克斯总是这么调皮——他看起来很喜欢你。”

　　哈利的目光全被肩头的鸟吸引住了，福克斯霸道地占领了他的肩头，此刻正在优雅地梳理着自己火一般通红的羽毛。它仿佛注视到了哈利的目光，神气地抖抖身子，高昂着头与哈利对视，那眼神仿佛在说，嘿小子你要是再盯着我我可以考虑再啄你一下。他没由来地缩了一下头，移开了视线。

　　“仁慈的达格达①，似乎所有的凤凰都喜欢啄我后脑勺，”哈利·波特露出了怀念的神色，不过没多久他就回过神来，正对上了邓布利多考量的目光，于是解释道，“我最敬重的老师也有一只凤凰，第一次见的时候我的头险些变成它的木桩。”

　　“他很喜欢你，”邓布利多挑了挑眉，“凤凰是高傲的鸟，很少会那么亲近人类。”

　　哈利耸耸肩，没有回话。

　　“我正要去晨跑，一起？”

　　这次轮到哈利挑眉了，不过他仍旧点点头。

　　九月份的英格兰相比柏林要稍微暖和一些，可遗憾的是这个常理并不适用于清晨。哈利抖了抖身子，正欲挥手给自己一个保暖咒，却突然止住了手的动作。他谨慎地看了一眼目光似乎停留在原处的阿不思·邓布利多，快速地用指尖轻点了一下他的薄外套，才感觉好些。

　　“今天有五年级的黑魔法防御课，斯莱特林和格莱芬多一起上。”邓布利多没由来地突然开口，他们仍在跑动中，但中年人并没有表现出丝毫的力竭，他的声音与平日相比也没有差多少。

　　“是的，上午九点的课。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，同样也没有发出可闻的大喘息。

　　“斯莱特林今年的级长是个优秀的年轻人。”邓布利多的话让他一下子有些摸不着头脑，所以他谨慎地并没有接话，只是静静地等待着对方的说明。可邓布利多好像并没有进一步解释的意图。两人从禁林边缘跑过，绕过了一片乱石。

　　

　　＊

　　等到哈利点名时，才明白邓布利多指的是谁。

　　汤姆•里德尔，斯莱特林的级长，一个英俊有礼的年轻人。他模模糊糊地想起了一个月前踏入奥利凡德魔杖店时，那位年轻的魔杖制作人惊讶的话语，手伸入口袋中轻抚着到手不久的冬青木魔杖，片刻之后，才叫了下一个名字。

　　“哈利·波特，”他微微一笑，看着台下泾渭分明的红与绿，“我没有在霍格沃兹就读，所以很多时候也不太清楚霍格沃兹的惯例。开学前我研究了一下英格兰近几年的O.W.L.S测试内容，也和你们之前的梅乐思教授交流了一下，有了大概的了解。但如果你们对我的教学内容和方法有疑问或者异议，我会很高兴地敞开我的办公室。”他环顾了台下，眼神在里德尔身上停留了片刻，“同时，梅乐思教授也提醒我，你们有部分人会试图尝试一些比较高深的魔法。出于……你们都知道的原因，我出身的学校——德姆斯特朗——也十分鼓励这些。不过有些魔法具有一定的危险性，如果你们愿意信任我、和我一起讨论，我会很高兴的。”

　　他听到教室右边坐满格兰芬多的方向发出了几声嘲弄的声音，左边的斯莱特林们露出了礼貌的微笑。他和善地笑了笑，转身挥动魔杖，黑板上便出现了他工整的手写体。

　　“今天我们主要讲默默然，那么有谁能告诉我一些关于它的信息？”他看到格莱芬多那儿有个年轻的女孩高高地举起了手，他默不作声地扫了一眼花名册，才想起来女孩的名字，“格兰杰小姐，请。”


	2. Chapter 2

＊

 

　　漫步在晨间的禁林边缘，哈利·波特正努力平复着剧烈运动后过度急促的心跳，阿不思·邓布利多松开了马尾，仍旧像没事人一样缓缓地走着，福克斯正停在他的肩膀上，凤凰火红的羽毛几乎要和他的红发混作一体。

　　“达格达，难以置信。”哈利深吸了一口气，他的胸膛仍旧大程度地起伏，“我终于知道您为什么能称为英格兰之星了。”他们走到乱石丛旁，哈利随便找了块相对平坦的石头便坐了下来。

　　“很多巫师都不怎么喜欢锻炼，”阿不思·邓布利多悠悠地说，只是他的眼睛却没有言语那般有信服力地闪烁着调皮的色彩，“其实我更喜欢睡到自然醒，然后再来杯柠檬雪宝之类的，可是你知道的，战争还没有结束。”

　　哈利·波特心里咯噔一紧，他迫使自己不去看那双仿佛洞悉了一切的湛蓝眼睛，金发男人的脸在脑海里悄悄浮现：“那只是麻瓜战争。”他挑了挑眉，作出一副惊讶的表情。

　　阿不思·邓布利多收起了笑脸，留给他了一个意味深长的眼神。哈利·波特咽了口气，思考着应当做什么样的回应。不知为什么，眼前中年人漫不经心的话语突然勾起了四十多年前的一段回忆，彼时他的梦魇还是个散漫随性的少年，抱着不知道是什么执念地沉迷于神秘主义——好吧，那人现在仍旧如此。

 

　　＊

　　“我简直难以相信！”年轻的赫敏·格兰杰小姐，霍格沃兹五年级的格兰芬多级长，此时捧着一本看起来比她小不了多少的书摔到桌上，径直绕过桌子坐到了汤姆·里德尔旁边，而后快速翻动书页发出沙沙的声响。对格兰芬多式莽撞早已见怪不怪的汤姆·里德尔只是在心里皱了皱眉，修长的指尖摩挲着厚重的书籍。泛黄的纸张上，古怪的如尼字符夹杂着大片大片的英文解说看起来就仿佛巨怪那样令人头疼，“还记得我们之前在禁书区三区看到的那两章吗，就是我们之前猜是盎格鲁撒克逊弗托克文①的那个？我们之前觉得应该是守护神可分割理论关键的那个？”

　　“所以你把自己吊在树上了吗②？”里德尔带着他一贯的嘲弄轻声开口，他的目光仍旧停留在书上。

　　格兰杰喷出了鄙弃的鼻息，她把那本巨大的书摊在其中一页上推向里德尔，接着再附上了一张薄薄的羊皮纸。羊皮纸上是工整的小学生字体，不算无章也称不上整洁地写着一大段文字：“我问了斯图尔特教授，他也认为是盎格鲁撒克逊弗托克文，但是它已经失传太久了，也许只有问尼克·勒梅先生那样高超的炼金术师才有可能得到解答。我听说邓布利多教授跟勒梅先生私交不错，就去了东塔，结果遇到了波特教授。我不抱希望地问了问，然后他告诉我这是古弗萨克文③！”她的声音不由自主地升高，理所当然地引来了图书管理员警告性的咳嗽声，年轻的格兰芬多缩了缩，闭上了嘴。

　　“所以我觉得我们应该停下，或者换个研究课题，”格兰杰压低了声音。

　　“嗯？万事通小姐认输了？”里德尔仍旧保持着波澜不惊的表情，只是意思性地挑了挑眉。哈利·波特？他的脑海里浮现出那个有古怪伤疤的青年人。

　　格兰杰的脸颊上涌现了几朵红晕，她恼怒地瞪着里德尔：“嘿，我可不能因为你的任性毁了我的学期论文！我可是下了很大决心找一个斯莱特林合作的。罗恩这几天都快把我的耳朵吵炸了！”

　　哦是了，格兰芬多的两位级长之间的情感就像他们学院一样充满着幼狮般的愚蠢和幼稚。里德尔依旧将腹诽埋在心底，竟然喜欢一个满脑子魁地奇的蠢货，真是可惜了格兰杰年级第二的脑子。

　　“古弗萨克文虽然历史比较久远，但有后弗萨克文的参考至少会比盎格鲁撒克逊弗托克文要好研究。”里德尔合上了手头的书，不紧不慢地收拾着自己的东西，一个计划缓缓浮上心头，“我还有约，先告辞。”

　　“你可真是个不折不扣的疯子——和布莱克？”格兰杰好奇地眨了眨眼睛，继而又想起斯莱特林女级长沃尔布加·布莱克奴颜媚骨的样子，不由得感到一阵恶寒，“祝你好运。”至少对大多数愚昧之辈而言，里德尔没有心。或者说即便出于必要，他也只会以百分之一的真心剁碎了，拿剩下的碎渣来换取他人的信任。

　　尽管如此也只有少数人能清晰察觉那个精致皮囊下种种不可言喻的性质，多数人都只会跟着了魔似的赞美着霍格沃兹有史以来最优秀的学生之一。格兰杰含糊不清地嘟囔着什么，她不会盲目地跟着一个疯子一起，但至少里德尔的执着还算有个过得去的理由。格兰杰想道，两年前我还在为达勒卡利安如尼④要死要活，现在居然得去研究古弗萨克文，这世界真疯狂。

　　她将手头的两本书和那张羊皮纸收拾好，在借书登记册上留下了书名和自己的签名，随后径直往格兰芬多塔楼的方向走去。她得去找一趟邓布利多教授，格兰杰在内心盘算着，她其实可以现在就去，但不，不行。公共休息室传来的喧闹越来越清晰，格兰杰走到门口，深吸了一口气，推开了格兰芬多公共休息室看起来有些脆弱不堪的木门，果不其然看见一片混乱。

　　“小天狼星·布莱克、詹姆·波特，还有你，罗纳德！”女级长的厉声尖叫划破了公共休息室的喧阗，她看见一年级的两个始作俑者狡猾地钻到了男级长罗纳德·韦斯莱的身后，一下子觉得有些气不打一出来，“格兰芬多扣五分！看在戈德里克的份上！一个小时内我要看到公共休息室恢复原样，不然都给我去邓布利多教授那儿领禁闭！”她觉得韦斯莱双胞胎已经毕业这个事实很难再给自己什么慰藉了——在一年级新来了两个唯恐天下不乱的两个小少爷以后。

　　詹姆·波特嬉皮笑脸地朝着小天狼星·布莱克吐了吐舌头，对方漆黑的眼瞳仍旧闪烁着狡黠的光。罗纳德·韦斯莱正试图安抚着女友的怒火，一面佯装愤怒地瞪了他们一眼。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　①盎格鲁撒克逊弗托克文：如尼文的一种，大概出现在AD400年至1100年时期。

　　②北欧神话中，众神之父奥丁（Odin）把自己吊在树上吊了九日九夜，才参透了如尼的智慧。

　　③古弗萨克文：最早的如尼文字，最早出现在AD150年，在AD800年左右灭绝。

　　④达勒卡利安文：距今最近的如尼文演变分支。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一点都不懂HTML，想看舒服一点的格式可以到LOFTER上，AO3这儿我就当存档

　＊

 

　　银白的月光慢悠悠地淌进办公室的时候，哈利·波特写下了最后一个“P”，这才从成堆的羊皮纸中再度抬起头。一轮圆月没什么表情挂在夜空中，给不远处那株顽劣的打人柳披上了一丝勉强可以称得上静美的银纱。他无意识地抚摸着前胸那条看起来有点过于华美的项链，祖母绿映射着银白的月光，泛着丝微的暖意。

　　一开始哈利·波特认为，相比过往的六十多年，他在霍格沃兹应当能过上一段平静得不像话的日子。是的，没有战火、没有尸体、没有军官们虚与委蛇的奉承和血腥的游戏，霍格沃兹理应是平静的——可哈利·波特显然低估了几百个散发着过量荷尔蒙的孩子能造成的破坏。他当年的时候也这样吗？哈利垂下眼睛，伏在窗台上，倦意渐渐地漫涌到他本就不算太清醒的脑袋上。

　　不，当然不啦，不过恐怕他的导师们不会这么想。只是不论是多么疯狂的恶作剧，印象里他们也极少表现出厌烦的情绪。赫尔加会温柔地倾听着孩子们絮絮叨叨地从学期初的拌嘴说到学期末的争执，罗伊娜会轻哼一口气，给你一个关怀傻狍子的眼神后悄悄地收拾完所有的烂摊子，戈德里克甚至会搅和进来煽风点火，事后再道貌岸然地告诉你给女性增添麻烦是很不绅士的行为，萨拉查……萨拉查会做什么呢？

　　哈利·波特不知道。

　　绿光和蛇信般的嘶声就像那株打人柳一般躁动着，粗糙的枝干胡乱地拍打着他的脑壳。

 

　　＊

 

　　*「喂，你不会是个未成年吧？」那是他苏醒后听到的第一句话，金发的青年穿着一身古怪的衣裳，好奇地捏了捏自己的脸。*

　　*「我快成年了！」他往后挪了挪身子，躲开了青年冰凉的手，有些恼怒地回复，「你是谁！」*

　　*「哇哦，叫声哥哥来听听。」青年只是吹了声口号，仍旧满嘴跑火车。*

　　*他恼怒地瞪着看起来没比自己大多少的青年，对方眯了眯眼睛，浅绿色的眼中闪烁着他一时还无法理解的情感。*

　　*「盖特勒·格林德沃，」青年最后只是优雅地笑了笑，他有些说不上来那是一种什么感受，那笑容看起来没什么值得留意的地方，可却令人感觉尤为古怪。青年身子向后仰靠上了椅背，换了一个较为舒适的姿势后再度开口，「你的新主人。」*

　　“哈利。”金发的男人坐在他的窗旁，他的身形依旧俊美，几乎和古堡外如画的景致融为一体。

　　“盖……”空气中泛着淡淡的艾草味，哈利迷迷糊糊的揉了揉眼睛，看清来人后再度将头埋在臂弯，“先生。”

　　男人挑了挑眉，碧色的眼睛里泛着水色的光辉：“醒醒，我突然忘了你的任务了。”

　　哈利皱了皱眉，缓缓地坐了起来，打了个哈欠。他的意识仍旧模糊，但比睡时已经清醒了不少。他坐了起来，睁睁地看着盖特勒·格林德沃的脸。没多久，他便垂下眼帘，勾起了一个自嘲的笑：“不是你说我已经没用了吗。”

　　格林德沃带着轻佻的微笑靠近了他，暧昧地轻抚上他的脸颊，游走过他的脖颈，而后停留在他前胸的那块祖母绿上。过分温暖的体温惊得哈利下意识地想往后缩，他翻过项链，眯着眼睛看着宝石背后自己刻上的标记，若有所思地端详着他的吊坠，或者他。最后似乎是想到了什么，无趣地抽回了他的手。

　　“啊，对啊，你是没用了。”他泛蓝的眼睛里说不出是什么情感，转身像只金色的大鸟翻下窗户，消失在了他的窗边。

　　一如他年少时无数次那么做的样子。

　　弥漫在空气中的艾香使他感觉昏昏沉沉，他蜷在办公室的椅背上，困意如山般霸道地压在他的意识上，哈利几乎是下一秒就陷入了沉睡。

　　＊

　　“哈利？”

　　红发巫师靠在他办公室的窗口，看起来已经结束了日常的晨跑。晨曦的阳光带着熟悉的暖意，给阿不思·邓布利多脸上的笑意增添了几分调皮的色彩。福克斯抖了抖红毛，骄傲地站在他肩头用着鸟喙上的鼻孔看着他。

　　阳光下的邓布利多看起来跟月光里的格林德沃有的一拼。

　　不知是因为那个古怪梦境，还是因为这个荒谬的想法，哈利·波特揉了揉眼睛，对上对方那双湛蓝的眼眸，才彻底清醒了过来。

　　“你怎么在窗边就睡着了。”邓布利多自己都没发现，他竟然不自觉地用上了对待孩子的语气，来和自己的同事讲话。

　　哈利就像个夜游当场被逮到的学生一样慌张地缩了缩，福克斯安抚地飞到他肩头啄了他一下。哈利吃痛地捂住脑袋叹了口气。

　　“我也不知道，我好像做了一个很长的梦。”他看着肩上神采飞扬的凤凰，记忆中熟悉的影子一下子重叠了起来，“还好这不是冬天，不然我可能要成为这学期最早拜访医疗翼的教职工了。”他将过往的记忆抛到脑后，揉了揉鼻子。

　　“友情提醒，”邓布利多轻笑出声，温和的蓝眼睛闪烁着似曾相识的色彩，“你有半个小时的时间准备第一节课，一年级，格兰芬多和斯莱特林。”

　　哈利瞪大了眼睛，立马起身从羊皮纸堆里面翻出了自己的教案：“仁慈的达格达，这可真是场灾难。”

　　“一年级的孩子总是那么精力充沛，”邓布利多若有所思地回复道，“尤其是小波特和小布莱克先生，不是吗？”他心满意足地看见年轻的身影顿了一下。

　　“是啊，”哈利大声嘟囔着，翻动教案的动作带出了巨大的摩擦声。


End file.
